


Not Alone

by chibinecco



Series: Viktuuri's Phone-Sexcapades [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, long distance loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: Yuuri's struggling with how much he misses Viktor while he's away. Viktor finds a way to help Yuuri feel less lonely and focus on something else at the same time.Chinese translation byShikicrossavailable:【授权翻译】不曾孤单





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】不曾孤单](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347222) by [shikicross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikicross/pseuds/shikicross)



> Though I'm hoping to eventually make this a series, each installment will stand on its own just fine. This is mostly just an excuse to indulge my obsession with all things phone sex and sexting.

Boredom.

 

It's a tragic problem whenever Viktor's away.

 

Yuuri tries everything. Skating, going running with Makkachin, soaking in the hotsprings, not even his favorite foods can hold his focus when his Viktor isn't there with him.

 

Yuuri is poking about listlessly on his computer late at night, trying to decide what to listen to that might spark some inspiration for the coming season's routines when his phone rings.

 

"Hello?" he asks with a heavy sigh, barely acknowledging how  _ late _ it is.

 

"Yuuri-kun! Is that any way to greet someone who cares about you?" Viktor's teasing voice bounds down the line. "You didn't post a single photo or message online today. Is everything okay?"

 

Yuuri shifts, embarrassed flush coming over his cheeks as he turns away from his computer. "Ah… well, no. I mean yes. I mean… Nothing's wrong. I'm just… Miss you- missing you. I know it's silly, you've only been gone a day, and you're coming back in less than a week, but just…" Yuuri sighs again.

 

"I miss you too." Viktor's voice sounds fond as he interrupts Yuuri's rambling. "But that doesn't mean you get to slack off-"

 

"I wasn't! I practiced the same amount we always do. Even took Makkachin out!" Yuuri protests.

 

"I meant more like hide," Viktor's voice is definitely fond this time. "You have friends. You should spend time with them. You can think of me in the evenings."

 

"It's evening now?" Yuuri tries, slumping a bit in his chair.

 

"So it is!" Viktor chirps happily. "Which is why we should have sex."

 

Yuuri splutters, almost dropping his phone as he sits up abruptly. "What?! But- How? You're half a world away?"

 

Viktor's laugh is bright and happy as it comes over the line, warming Yuuri's soul, even if he is more than a little confused. "There's more than one way to have sex, Yuuri-chan."

 

"Oh god." Yuuri gorans, dismayed as he leans forward to plant his face against the desk. "You only call me that when you know I'm not going to like whatever you want next."

 

"I do not!"

 

Yuuri can practically  _ hear _ the way Viktor's hand is pressed to his heart in mock offense. He waits it out, refusing to let Viktor make such a blatant lie.

 

"Yuuri~ I promise you'll enjoy this. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

 

Yuuri thinks about that. Thinks about the new foods he's tried with Viktor, the new places, new activities and while he didn't always  _ like _ them, they were never actively unpleasant, and anything that made Viktor happy made him happy in the end. "Alright," Yuuri sighs. "What do you want me to do?"

 

"Yayy," Viktor says, completely unironically. "First, are you alone?"

 

Biting his lip at the sly purr Viktor's using, Yuuri glances over at the door to make sure it's properly closed. It's late enough no one should be awake anyways, but better safe than sorry. "Yeah- yes. I'm alone."

 

"Hmm… I love how breathless you sound already," Viktor hums. "And we've hardly even started."

 

"Viktorr…" Yuuri growls, and Viktor laughs brightly at him. "I'm nervous enough already. Stop making fun of me."

 

"Aww. Okay, okay. I promise, strictly business from here on."

 

Yuuri can still hear the tease in Viktor's voice, but to be honest, if it weren't there, it wouldn't be Viktor.

 

"Tell me what you're wearing~.."

 

Yuuri looks down at himself. "Ah, track pants and a long sleeve shirt?"

 

"Hmm, so you're all relaxed and ready for bed, yes?" There's a soft sound over the phone, but Yuuri can't make it out. "I bet you even took a dip in the hot springs, didn't you? Muscles loose and just a little sore after a long day skating?"

 

"Yeah." Yuuri smiles, relaxing back into his chair, phone pressed to his ear. "I couldn't practice my jumps as long as I wanted. Kept thinking about you, and what you were doing without me."

 

"Hmm… well, right now I'm back at my hotel room, lounging against the big, fluffy pillows hotels always have and thinking of you."

 

Yuuri chuckles at that. "I'm thinking of you too, Viktor. I can't  _ stop _ thinking about you."

 

"That's so sweet, Yuuri. Thank you."

 

"You're welcome-" A soft sound, almost like a gasp interrupts him, making Yuuri pause. "What are you doing over there?"

 

"I just told you," Viktor says, and he definitely sounds out of breath now. "Thinking about you."

 

"Are you skating? How are you skating with your phone? That's dangerous, Vikt-!"

 

Viktor's laugh bursts through Yuuri's fears, already calming him. "No, no. I'm-" Viktor's fond exasperation huffs loud and clear, and Yuuri crosses his arms in response. "Yuuri. I'm alone in my bed, talking on the phone to my boyfriend. What do you think I'm doing?"

 

"I don-…. oh. Oh!" Yuuri blushes, ducking his head as if someone might see him in the dead of night. "You… really?"

 

"Yes, Yuuri-kun," Viktor teases, making a soft, warm sound from his chest. "I love you. I've been looking forward to talking to you again all day. I had to splash cold water on my face after lunch before I could go back to the ice."

 

"Oh…. wow…" Yuuri's thinking about it now. Viktor's face flushed, his hair damp and falling into his eyes. It stirs something low in his belly. The long hum Viktor makes in his ear over the line isn't helping. If he closes his eyes… he can almost picture it, Viktor behind him, just barely too far away to feel his heat, but close enough he can hear the other man breathing.

 

"You're so attractive at the end of the day. Rumpled and tired. I always just want to hold you and kiss you all night long."

 

"Yes." Yuuri feels like he should be more surprised by his willingness to join Viktor with this, but he isn't. "I… tell me what to do."

 

Viktor moans at him. "Touch yourself, Yuuri. Those pants you're wearing, push them down just enough to get yourself out for me, and touch yourself."

 

"Okay," Yuuri breathes. The vinyl of his chair sticks to his back uncomfortably, but he doesn't want to move, doesn't want to break the connection he can feel to Viktor. "God- Viktor… It feels different talking to you."

 

"Different how?"

 

"Better? I think?" Yuuri huffs at himself. "It's like you're here with me, but you aren't- I don't feel alone anymore at least."

 

Viktor makes a sympathetic coo at Yuuri. "Every night. I promise, Yuuri. I'll call you every night I'm away. I miss you so much. It feels like you're here with me too."

 

"Viktor…" Yuuri sighs, closing his eyes, picturing Viktor in his hotel room. Imagining being there with him. He already  _ is _ with him, even if not in person.

 

The panting is faster now, louder; and Yuuri can hear sheets rustling on the other side of the phone.

 

"What- What're you doing now?"

 

"I'm-" Viktor laughs, cursing in Russian. "I'm pushing? Thrust. Thrusting into- my hand. Can you hear it? Wait-" There's a short pause and then the sound of Viktor is overwhelming in Yuuri's ear. "There."

 

"Oh, God…" Yuuri squeezes himself, trying to hold back the inevitable race to the edge. "I can now, yes."

 

The wet slick of Viktor's hand, the brush of sheets and skin against each other, the smack of the heel of Viktor's hand against his pelvis, all of it is loud and clear through Yuuri's phone. "Yuuri… My love."

 

"Yes," Yuuri can't help responding to the pleading note in Viktor's voice. "Yes- go. Do it. I want to hear…"

 

Viktor gasps. A strangled sound catching in his throat, the sound of sheets cuts out, but the sound of his hand doesn't, sharp and fast and so hot.

 

"Viktor… Ah-" Yuuri can't even wait for Viktor to catch his breath before he's following him over, shaking and trembling with pleasure.

 

"Yuuri~..." Viktor purrs, more than a little pleased with himself as Yuuri's head spins in the aftermath.

 

"Viktor, that was-"

 

"Amazing!" Viktor chirps in English, grunting out a little stretch. "Thank you, Yuuri. For indulging me. I know I said- but we don't have to do this again if you don't want."

 

"No… No. I… I had a good time." Yuuri smiles, he considers trying to stumble to his feet. The position he's fallen into in his chair isn't particularly comfortable, but he can't bring himself to bother. "Even if I do need another dip in the hot spring now to clean up."

 

Viktor laughs in his ear. "Hmm… you should send me pictures."

 

Yuuri just sputters at the very idea.

 

"Next time, would it be alright if I talked you through using some toys on yourself?" Viktor hums, the question thick with impending sleep.

 

Yuuri wouldn't mind falling asleep about now either. "Toys? I don't have anything like like that…"

 

"What?!" Viktor gasps, and so much for sounding like he was half-unconscious. "That's  _ awful _ . I'm buying you something right now! You don't know what you're missing! I mean-" Viktor stops suddenly, bringing himself up short. "If that's alright? You don't have to if it's not something you want."

 

"No, no… It's fine." Yuuri says, nervous but also excited. "I mean, it won't hurt to try it once. You won't be upset if I don't like it?"

 

"No, no. Not at all." The sound of quick typing follows. "I'm getting the fast shipping. It should be there tomorrow afternoon."

 

"Okay…" Yuuri agrees, finally sitting up and changing into cleaner clothes to sleep in. "Is it bad I don't want to hang up yet?" he asks after pulling on a fresh shirt.

 

"If it is, then I'm bad too," Viktor murmurs. He must be back in his hotel bed.

 

"Missed you today."

 

"Missed you too…."

 

Yuuri smiles at the way Viktor's voice telegraphs his mood, sleepy and warm and sated. Yuuri had a hand in that, even from miles and miles away. It feels good. Yuuri's smile stays even as he falls asleep to the soft sounds of Viktor breathing in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I LOVE the long-distance trope, definitely planning to write some more of these ~.^


End file.
